


Seraphim

by lilnome



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, X-Men: The Animated Series
Genre: F/M, Female Harry Potter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 04:40:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18985465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilnome/pseuds/lilnome
Summary: ON HIATUS





	Seraphim

She was furious. She had only been at this safe house _three days_ , and she’d already been found. After she had left England, she’d hit the continent. It was safe, for a year. Then, she’d seen her family on vacation in France. She had locked eyes with her mother, before vanishing into the crowd. She had scraped together her funds, ran some errands for sweet Missus Todd, who ran the bakery near the square she stayed in, and bought herself a plane ticket to America. That was eight years ago. She’d lived in Chicago, New York, Miami, and Los Angeles, moving every eighteen months or so. She took odd jobs here and there, trying to avoid detection. Thank god for magic. Right now, she was in Indianapolis, and cramming clothes into a bag. The cops had seen her earlier, when she was helping an old woman across the road. Her spell had failed (not surprising, as her wand wasn’t really _hers_ ), and the cops had started chasing her. She had taken off, booking it for the abandoned apartment she was staying in. She checked the wall clock. _Fuck_. She had maybe ten minutes before they got there. She swung her bag onto her back, grabbed her duffle full of supplies, and ran for the roof.

Two flights of stairs later, she had reached her destination. She flicked her wrist, and her wand dropped into her hand. Her magic swirled, as she prepared for a mass obliviation. The roof access door was rammed a few time (thank you, reinforcement charms) before she heard a whine from above. _Please,_ don’t be the aurors. She couldn’t go back, not after so long being free of them. She whipped around, and threw her head back.

There was a _jet_. A jet, coming down, _vertically_ , onto the roof of her apartment building. _Shit_. The door burst behind her, and she cursed. Double shit. She put her hands in the air, slid her wand surreptitiously up her sleeve, and slowly turned around. There was at least two dozen cops, all with weapons trained on her. A glance at her torso showed that those _delightful_ little red dots had excellent grouping, right over her heart and lungs.

“Unknown Mutant! Keep your hands in the air, and get on your knees! You are under arrest for lack of registration! You will be detained until the cure can be administered! Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law! You have the right to remain silent!” One of the cops yelled at her. She heard a quiet thunk, as the jet set down. There was a whine, a second thunk, and footsteps. Several of the officers moved their guns to whoever was behind her. Suddenly she was twirled around, into the arms of a woman she didn’t know.

“What is your name, dear?” The woman whispered, rocking her side to side.

“Call me Ivy.” She murmured back. The woman ran a hand over her hair.

“Play along.” The woman kissed the top of her head, before letting go to squat in front of her. She was tall, with dark skin, aristocratic features, and shock white hair. Her eyes were a warm brown, and her gaze held maternal affection. “Ivy, what were you thinking? We’ve been looking all over for you! It’s been three days! How did you even get to Indiana?” The woman smoothed her thumb along her cheekbone, seemingly checking her for injuries. She hugged her again, before turning to face the cops.

“Officers, I can’t thank you enough for finding my niece. She had a disagreement with her uncle and I, and ran off. My cousin works at the station, and called to let us know there was a girl matching her description. Oh, Ivy, you’ve had all of us so worried!” The woman hugged her again, and she struggled not to tense up. “When we get home, you will be in so much trouble. For now, I’m just glad you’re okay. You’ve had your uncle and I so scared.” The woman ran a hand over her hair again, acting frantic.

“Miss! Identify yourself! Please, step away from the unknown mutant!” The same officer called.

“Unknown mutant? My niece is _not_ one of those freaks!” The woman shrieked. “What gave you such an idea?!”

“She was seen floating things into her hands!” The officer yelled.

“That’s utterly ridiculous! You can run a DNA test if you must, but my niece is _not_ some mutant! If the DNA test comes up negative, _which it will_ , I will sue for everything your department is worth! I am a diplomat to Wakanda, and I will not stand for such accusations!” She gave off the aura of a woman who was not to be trifled with, despite her attire of a pair of slacks and a peasant blouse.

“Ma’am, the DNA test won’t be necessary. You are free to go!” The cop spluttered, clearly panicked.

“Good! Come, Ivy, we’re getting you home!” The woman wrapped an arm around her shoulders, leading her onto the plane. The hatch shut, and the woman dropped her angry façade. “Thank you for the help, Jean.” Her voice now had an accent, that reminded her of Mister Cesare, an immigrant from the ivory coast she had met while in New York.

“No problem, Ororo.” A short red headed girl responded, stepping out of the shadows. “Hi. I’m Jean Grey. Nice to meet you!” Jean stuck out a hand to her, and she eyed it.

“Is this her, Storm?” A male voice asked from the pilot’s seat.

“I am not sure, Cyclops. The professor will have to be the judge of that.” Oh, hell. They were taking her back! Why else would they be trying to verify her identity? Of course, ‘the professor’ had to be Dumbledore. Why had she played along?

“Child, you need to breath. We won’t hurt you.” The woman (Storm? Ororo?) crouched in front of her again. Ororo reached for her hands, and she threw up a shield.

“Stay away from me! I’m not going back! You-you can’t make me!” Her breath was coming short and fast, and she glanced around, looking for an exit. “This isn’t happening! You can’t take me back there! I won’t go back to that hell hole!” She knew, logically, that she was screaming. She also knew that she damn well didn’t care.

“Jean! Storm! Calm her down!” The pilot screamed.

“We’re trying, Scott!” Jean snapped back. She pushed her hand against the barrier, trying to get past it.

“Stay AWAY from me!” She shrieked.

“Please, child, relax! We’re taking you to the Professor, he will help you!” Ororo tried to sooth her.

“He’ll just send me back! Leave me alone!” She was sobbing, her chest clenching in fear. She started to feel the walls close in, and her shield collapsed, and she felt her knees give way. She dropped to the floor, and scrambled back until her spine hit the wall. She struggled to breath, and felt the world fade away

X0x0x0X

 Jean and Storm took a few slow steps forward, and watched as the painfully thin girl passed out.

“What was that about?” Jean asked. Ororo frowned.

“I am not sure. I have a theory, but I hope I am wrong.” The elemental glanced at the girl, a wrinkle between her brows. “Please move her to one of the seats. I will strap her in, but I must call ahead, and apprise them of the situation. I fear this girl will need all of our help.”


End file.
